


Call Me Spider Man

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, FTM Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't mean to come out as trans to Deadpool, or to start dating him, and he certainly didn't expect coming out to be like this. It's nice though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knows it's an avoidance technique. Yes he really cares about the city, no that isn't the reason he's currently swinging through downtown New York at three in the afternoon. He just didn't want to hear the name Penny from anyone else today. Spiderwoman is annoying enough, thanks. He finds himself sitting on top of the Bugle and glaring at the world below.

 "How's my favorite hero doing?" Deadpool asks, startling Peter out of his moping, and very nearly off the roof.

 "Don't sneak up on me like that." Peter grumbles, crossing his arms and glaring at the mercenary through his mask. "It's rude." 

  "Not good then. What's got you down baby girl?" Wade asks, stopping his bouncing to crouch near Peter. He seems seriously concerned about Peter, and Peter finds himself blurting the truth.

I'm not a girl." Peter blurts, shocking himself more than anything else.  Wade just nods as if that explains everything. 

"Okay, my bad baby boy. I'm sorry. Anything else bothering you or was it just the misgendering?" Wade asks, deathly serious, and Peter finds himself near tears at how easily the mercenary accepts him. He knows what the press would say, and yet this man doesn't care. "Oh no baby boy don't cry." Wade exclaims, wrapping himself around Peter like a particularly clingy octopus. 

"Get off me." Peter grumbles, shoving at Wade's arms in an effort to get free. 

"Wait!" Deadpool practically yells, jumping off of him and onto the ledge of the roof.

"What?" Peter asks. Deadpool walks along the roofs edge as he talks arms out in a ridiculously dangerous balancing act. 

"Well I was just wondering if you are a boy, I mean you could be genderqueer in some way. Are you nonbinary? What are your preferred pronouns?" Wade asks, and Peter blushes under his mask. "Preferred super hero name? Preferred actual name?" Spidey ducks his head a little. 

"He, him, is good Deadpool, thank you. Would you, can you call me Spiderman?" He asks nervously. Wade nods.

"Of course Spiderman sir!" He shouts offering Peter a salute. Peter laughs, and finds he feels lighter than he has in a long time. "But really Spiderman is perfect, and it means I can still call you Spidey." Wade says, grinning at the hero. "Spiderman, my hero." He says in a falsetto, slumping backwards off the roofs edge jokingly. Peter has his web out to stop the mercenary's fall before he's done speaking.  


"Christ don't do that." He sighs, yanking Deadpool close. The mercenary seems to sniff him. 

"I would have been fine even if you hadn't caught me." Deadpool explains, shrugging. "Healing factor off the wazow." He says wiggling his fingers. 

"What is wazow- nevermind. You still would have been hurt, and I didn't even tell you my preferred actual name yet." Spiderman says, shoving Wade's face away from his neck.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Deadpool says, ducking his head slightly. "I understand secret identities are meant to be secret. I know I asked, but really it's fine." Spidey just pulls him back in and hugs him tight.

"Call me Peter, k?" Spidey, no Peter asks, breath hot near Wade's ear. 

"Call me boyfriend." Wade responds, earning a snorting laugh from Peter. Wade is beaming under his mask proud to have made the hero happy. 

"You're such a dork." Peter says, but the joking tone leaves his voice. The superhero turns serious. "Thank you for accepting me Deadpool, but I need you to keep misgendering me around the avengers." Peter states, trying to get the conversation back on topic. 

"Are earth's mightiest heroes transphobic? I'll fight them. Even the golden haired one, and he's pretty." Deadpool says, voice filled with a dangerous coldness. Peter feels comforted by the thought that someone would fight the avengers, not for him, but for trans rights. 

"No it's not that, although that's really sweet of you. I'm just not ready to come out to them." Peter's voice shakes at the though of his dad's finding out, at the thought of disappointing them. He knows they're supportive of trans rights, but sometimes it's different when it's your kid. Parents are scary, okay? 

"Baby boy, I'll try. Even if I slip up they'll probably blame it on me being crazy." He shrugs, and Peter finds himself dissapointed in his family. "So, about the boyfriend thing?" Wade needles, poking at his side. 

  
"Buy me flowers first." Peter teases, doing a backflip off the roof giddy like a kid on a sugar high. "Well you know how it is, purse snatchers to catch." 

"Bye boyfriend!" Wade yells after him. 

" _I am Spider-Man."_ He sings to himself as he swings. " _Shooting webs out of my hand._ " He giggles, taking a sharp right when his Spidey senses tingle. Wade laughs aloud, staring dreamily after him. 

  
"Appropriating Daddy Stark's song for himself, you gotta love my baby boy don't you." He says, watching the boy swing away. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave Spidey.  
...

"Spidey! Yoo Hoo!" Deadpool calls from the roof beside him. Peter laughs, swinging himself up next to the mercenary. "Spiderman incoming!" The mercenary says, laughing at himself. 

"Hey Deadpool." Peter grins sitting next to the mercenary. 

"I got you those flowers you asked for!" Deadpool says proudly holding out a bouquet of roses. "Also, if we're gonna date you should call me Wade. Oh I forgot, chocolates for my baby boy." Peter blushes, taking the proffered roses and chocolates. 

"Well Wade, you wouldn't mind sharing these sweets with me would you?" Peter asks sitting beside him, and leaning against Wade's shoulder. Wade laughs.

"No I most certainly would not, baby boy." Wade informs him. Peter blushes, and snuggles into the mercenary's side. "Now that I've got you here, who else knows about you Spidey? I don't wanna misgender you when you're with someone who already knows." Peter ducks his head.

"It's kinda, just you." The hero mumbles cheeks hot, staring at his toes. Wade gives an exaggerated gasp. 

"You trusted me more than anyone else." He cries dramatically, a tinge of honesty to the words. "I'm honored Petey." Peter cringes at the nickname. 

"Don't call me Petey." He grumbles, punching the mercenary's shoulder. 

  
"Sorry baby boy. Wanna take this date back to my place?" Wade asks, Peter just knows he's waggling his eyebrows under the mask. 

"Depends." Peter answers, and Wade tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy. "You aren't expecting me to put out on the first date, are you?" Wade snorts a laugh. 

"Oh baby boy I didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities." Wade manages between bought a of laughter, Peter laughs. "I just thought we could hang out, watch some TV together, but if you have something else in mind..." Peter blushes and shoves at Wade's arm.

"Shut up, you." He grumbles. "But, in all honesty I'd like that Wade." He mumbles. 

"Yay!" The mercenary cries, throwing his arms up into the air. "I'll point the way, you carry me." Peter elbows him. 

"I'm not gonna carry you." He says, snorting a laugh when Wade tries to convey a pout through the mask. "Fluttering eyelashes I can't see isn't gonna help you." He teases, Wade growls. 

"It's so far on foot though, c'mon please. Please!" Wade pleads clasping his hands together. 

"Fine what Street is it?" Peter grumbles, Wade leaps onto his back.  
"To 31st Street!" He says, like he's commanding a charge. Peter can't help finding it endearing as he swings off the roof with Wade screaming in his ear. "Weeeee!" Peter lands on a rooftop and nudges at Wade. 

"Yo, get off me." He says. Wade's breath puffs against the back of his neck. 

"But baby boy you're so warm." Wade sighs, Peter scowls.

"Get off." He grabs at Wade's hand, prying them off his shoulders. 

"Okay, okay I'm off, but my apartment is that way." He points back the way they came. 

"Why did I swing us all the way here then?" Peter sighs, Wade laughs pressing what might be a kiss if neither of them were wearing masks to his cheek. 

  
"I wanted a longer ride!" He says, jumping to the next roof with Peter right on his heels. 

"You're such a dick." Peter grumbles. 

"Yeah." Wade admits with a shrug. "Now let's go eat chimichangas and watch Netflix! The window with your face on it is mine." Peter rolls his eyes. 

"You're such a fanboy." Peter teases, following Deadpool through the window.  
"Well I do love my Spiderman, and I gotta support my baby boy." He says, smiling warmly at Peter. 

"Aww Wadey poo!" Peter coos, pulling his mask off. Wade gasps. 

"Shit he's gorgeous." Wade says, seemingly to no one. 

"Thanks." Peter blushes, looking around the less messy than expected apartment. Wade fiddles with the hem of his mask. "Aren't you gonna take that off?" Wade tenses. 

"You don't want me to do that." Wade replies with a shrug. Peter steps closer to him. 

"I really do Wade." Peter says, he doesn't reach up to touch the mask, to remove it, knows too well how it feels to be uncomfortable in your own skin. 

"Just don't leave, Kay Petey?" Wade asks holding up his pinky.

"I won't." Peter promises hooking their pinkies together. Wade hesitantly pulls the mask off and Peter takes in his scarred face, and leans in to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Now you mentioned food?" Peter asks, and Wade beams at him, relieved to no longer be the center of attention. 

"I did!" Wade says, rifling through his fridge. Peter laughs.  
...

Peter hasn't stopped smiling since he left Wade's house,and he finds himself practically dancing around the kitchen as he tries to find a snack.

"Hey Penny, what's got you so smiley?" Tony asks Peter, he forces himself not to cringe. After a few hours with Wade it's easy to grow used to being called Peter. 

"Nothing dad." He says, heading for his room, he knows it's avoidence again, but he doesn't want to have this conversation. 

"You sure, there isn't a special someone? C'mon you can tell me." Tony says, hands clasped together. 

"Someone's a little desperate for gossip." Peter snarks. 

"C'mon Penny, don't be like that." Tony whines. Peter shoves a chip in his mouth so he doesn't complain.

 "Stop harassing our daughter." Steve grumbles, from his seat. Peter tenses, partially greatful and partially irritated.

"But Steve there's a special someone I just know it!" Tony cries. Steve rolls his eyes. 

"If there is she'll tell us when she's ready. Peter tries to sneak off while they're arguing between themselves. 

"But what about me? I'm ready now Steve!" Tony whines. Peter snorts a laugh, ducking into his room. "Steve it could be anyone, don't you want to know?" Peter tenses at that, he knows they'll never approve of the merc with a mouth being their "baby girl's" boyfriend.  
...

It took two weeks before Steve cracked.

"Penny, we need to talk to you." Steve said, tone even. Peter found himself wanting to turn around and leave before he got sucked into this. 

"What?" He asked, trying not to scowl. 

"We're meeting your special someone Penny!" Tony crows, and Peter rolls his eyes. Steve looks caught somewhere between angry and fond. 

"I'm sorry Pen, he just wouldn't shut up." Steve offers. 

"I resent that!" Tony yells, louder than strictly necessary. Both Peter and Steve roll their eyes.

"No you don't." They say. Tony shrugs in acknowledgement.

"Anyways. Meeting your signig!" Tony cheers.

"Signif? Whatever, fine. Dinner Friday work?" Peter asks, texting Wade as he talks. 

_Ready to meet the avengers, Dad's being demanding._  


The phone rings a second later.

 "I'm gonna go take this." Peter says, heading to his room. 

"I'm meeting the parents!" Wade crows the moment Peter picks up. Peter flops onto his bed face down, with a groan.

"You're worse than my Dad." He grumbles. "Also why are you excited? You've already met my parents." 

"Yeah but maybe they'll actually like me now." Wade sighs dreamily, and Peter cringes. He knows his boyfriend looms up to his family, but he also knows they think of him as unstable at best. 

"Wade baby, I love you, but my parents have probably assumed I'm dating a nice kid from school." Peter says, now wanting to burst Wade's bubble, but also unwilling to let his boyfriend walk into Stark Tower blind. "Just be careful okay?" 

"Babe, when am I not careful?" Wade asks. Peter thinks it's an attempt to be reassuring and groans. 

"Always Wade. You're literally nevercareful." Peter informs him. 

"Oh, shit."  
...  


"Heya Mr. Man!" Wade calls as he slides through the window. Peter slams his face into the wall. 

"Wade, I'd say it's nice to see you, but it's not. We're a little busy can you stop by another time?" Tony says. Wade frowns. 

"Peter you said Dinner was today right?" Wade asks, turning to look at him. 

"Yes Wade. Dad just hasn't realized you're my boyfriend yet." Peter says, Wade beams and holds out his hand to Tony. Who just stares at it until Steve elbows him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Man, Mr. America." Wade says, somewhat politely. It's the best Peter is gonna get. 

"So Deadpool how did you two end up together?" Tony asked, voice sharp. Peter cringes.

"Well we were hanging out on a roof, right? And I was like 'yo, I know the papers call you Spidey, but do you have a preferred super hero name?' And she was like 'Spidey.' And I was like, 'Cool, you can call me boyfriend.' But she was like, 'Get me flowers first.' So I got him flowers." Wade babbles, trying to ignore how Peter tenses every time he says she. He hates misgendering Peter, hates knowing he's hurting him. 

"Him?" Tony asks, and Peter stops breathing beside him. 

"Slip of the tongue sir." Wade offers. Peter relaxes minutely beside him, and Wade squeezes his hand. 

"Alright." Tony grins at him, smile slightly feral. "Tell us about your work." Peter groans. 

   
"Dinners ready!" Steve calls from the kitchen. Peter see's him mouth 'sorry'. 

'It's okay.' He offers back as Wade latches onto his arm. 

"C'mon Spidey, food!" Wade crows.   
...

Peter wants to make sure Steve was on his side, the eavesdropping is totally necessary, okay? 

"He didn't even call her Penny the whole time. It was 'Spidey pass the salt.' Or 'Boo bear when can I see you again?'" Tony growls, scowling towards the door. Peter smiles at the memory, Wade had worked so hard to keep his petnames gender neutral. 

"I thought they were cute." Steve retorts. Tony scoffs. 

"He's a mercenary Steve, he kills people for money. He's not cute. He's dangerous. " Tony growls. Peter flinches, because if anything will convince Steve that will.  Steve rolls his eyes. 

"You know he's been obsessed with our little web slinger since her heroic debut. He cares about her Tony, would you really take that away from her." Steve demands. Peter relaxes against the wall. 

"Nah." Tony mumbles, "I couldn't." 

...

Despite the relief of his boyfriend being accepted,  Peter spends the next day feeling down, the dysphoria hits him hard and he stays curled up in bed. 

"Peter?" Wade asks,  from his position crouched on the windowsill. 

"Hey Wade." Peter sighs, staring at the roof. 

"Hey, Baby boy, you having a bad day?" Wade asks, clamoring through the window, and slipping into bed beside him. Peter groans, and hides his face against Wade's chest. "Sorry I almost accidentally outted you baby boy. I didn't mean to." Peter just groans again. "Sexy Petey." 

"No." Peter grumbles. Wade laughs, hands running through Peter's hair soothingly. 

"Hush babe. Don't be like that." Wade teases. Peter giggles. "See, much better." Wade claims, beaming at him. Peter blushes, hiding against his chest. "Aw c'mon don't hide your smile from me!" Wade groans. Peter looks up at him. 

"I wanna tell my dad's, about me, I'm just so scared." Peter mumbles, burying his face in Wade's chest again. Wade strokes his fingers through Peter's hair. 

"I'll go with you baby boy, hold your hand the whole time." Wade offers. Peter nods against him.

"Thank you." Peter sighs. 

 "Cool, let's go." Wade says, sliding out of the bed. 

"What? Right now?" Peter startles, going impossibly tense beside him. 

"No time like the present!" Wade crows, pulling Peter to his feet. Peter groans. 

"True. Any other time would be better." Peter whines, but allows Wade to pull him toward the door. "JARVIS, can you please get my dad's?" Peter asks. 

"Of course ma'am." JARVIS replies, and Peter winces, squeezing Wade's hand. 

"You should call him Sir." Wade informs the wall, still looking slightly baffled by the voice, but demanding. 

"Mr. Wilson why is that?" Jarvis asks, Wade smiles, because the wall voice didn't just shoot him down, and Peter answers for him. 

"I'm trans Jarvis." Peter informs the AI, already nervous. 

"My sincerest apologies Mr. Parker." JARVIS says. "I did not intend to misgender you." Wade is positively beaming at the wall. 

"Call me Peter, please." Peter says, smiling. He knows JARVIS won't. The AI never does first names.

"How about we compromise Mr. Peter." JARVIS replies. Peter laughs, pressing a giddy kiss to Wade's cheek, just as Tony walks in the room. 

"Step away from my daughter mercenary." Tony says, voice whip sharp. Peter whines when Wade moves away, leaning bodily toward him, and clinging to his hand. Tony is too busy glaring at Wade to notice Peter trembling. Steve isn't. 

"Penny honey what's wrong? Has he hurt you?" Steve asks. Peter shakes his head, baffled by the question.

"No Pop, he wouldn't do that." Peter says, surprised by the accusation. Wade slips back into his space, hand resting on his lower back despite Tony's glare.

"Then what is it?" Steve asks, Peter tries to calm down, tries to stop shaking. He's spiderman he runs toward danger this should be fine. 

"Hey, babe, if they're dicks you can always move in with me." Wade offers. 

"That's not happening." Tony growls, glaring at Wade. Cap elbows him again. 

"I'm, I, well umm, JARVIS!" He calls, hoping for some help. 

"Yes Mr. Peter?" JARVIS asks. Peter flinches at the name. 

"Shit." Peter mumbles, hiding slightly behind Wade. 

"Peter?" Tony asks, looking from Wade, to Peter, to Steve. 

"Hi." Peter mumbles, giving an awkward wave. Steve looks like a lost puppy, while Wade stands slightly in front of Peter as if he's prepared to fight two of the avengers to protect the kid. 

"How long has Wade known?" Tony asks, Steve makes a questioning noise beside him, but receives no answer. 

"Since before we started dating." Peter mumbles. Tony whines. 

"Why would you trust him more than us?" Tony whines. Wade raises an eyebrow at Peter. As if saying 'it's a good question.'

"I am very lost." Steve announces. Peter hides his face against Wade. 

"Hi dad's. My name is Peter, and I'm a transguy. Please don't hate me." He whispers the last part, voice breaking. Wade squeezes his hand. 

"We'd never hate you Peter." Steve assures and Peter nearly cries at being called his name by his Pops. Peter relaxes into Wade's arms. 

"I hate him." Tony says, and Peter goes completely rigid in Wade's arms. 

"Tony!" Steve hisses, if looks could kill Wade would have just murdered Tony. Steve didn't really blame him. 

"He told merc here before he told us Steve!" Tony whines. Peter feels tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to disappoint you." Peter says, Wade scowls at Tony, and Steve shakes his head. The man finally looks at his son and seems to realize exactly what he's said.

"Ah shit pen." He says, Steve elbows him hard. "Sorry Peter. I just. I'm so sorry." He takes an awkward step forward, and Wade shoves Peter gently toward him. 

"It's okay dad." Peter mumbles. Tony wraps him in a hug. 

"No it's not." Tony says, seriously. "I said something insensitive and dumb because I do that, but I hurt your feelings Peter, and that's not okay." Peter huffs a laugh, burying his face in his dad's shoulder. 

"Thank you." Peter whispers. Wade shoots a thumbs up toward Tony with a goofy grin. 

Hey, it's all good kid." Tony ruffles his hair. "Now go on a date or something. You need to relax kid." Wade smiled and grabs onto Peter's hand. 

"Thank you Sir's." Wade says, tilting his head and making a motion as if he was tipping a hat, before dragging Peter toward the door. 

"Wade." Tony says. The couple turn back to look at him. "Stay out of my kids bedroom. Don't think I don't know." Peter laughs. 


	2. Telling Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked if I wanted to continue this and at first I didn't think I would, but Peter still needs to come out to the rest of the Avengers. I'm continuing this in a 5 +1 style, but each part can stand alone. This is Peter coming out to Bruce Banner.

Peter was incredibly happy being out to his family and his boyfriend, but he was also incredibly stressed, because with so many people knowing he's trans there's more room for accidently being outed to the rest of the Avengers.

 "Look baby boy just tell them, they're cool people." Wade says, poking at Peter's forehead. "You're smart, but you're over thinking this." Peter sighs, he knows Wade is right, but that doesn't make it any less intimidating.

 "Probably." Peter admits with a huff. "Can we please just, not worry about it for a while?" He shoots Wade his best puppy dog eyes. Wade nods. 

"Of course Petey, wanna watch Sherlock and cuddle?" Wade bounces on his heels and shoots Peter a hopeful smile. Peter laughs. 

"Always Wadey, always." Peter grins, and Wade's eyes sparkle. 

"Popcorn!" The mercenary yells rushing off to the kitchen. Peter settles onto the couch and turns on the TV, curling up under a ratty old blanket while he waits for Wade to bring the popcorn. When Wade returns Peter is already asleep. 

"Yeah, I'd be tired too if I spent that much time worrying." Wade mutters tucking himself into Peter's side and starting the first episode. "Sleep well baby boy." Peter mumbles in his sleep, tucking his face into Wade's shoulder.

 "I've got the best idea!" Wade shouts. Peter startles awake from where he'd been napping on his boyfriends shoulder.

 "Jesus Christ Wade, don't do that." Peter yelps, clutching at his chest. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?" 

 "Sorry Baby boy, but I have an idea." Wade whispers, still visibly excited. Peter blinks sleepily, and nods at Wade to go ahead.  "Well if you come out as trans at the same time that you tell the avengers you're dating me they'll be to busy going all Protect Peter from Wade to be rude about you being Trans." He looks so proud, and Peter pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Wade Wilson, you are my boyfriend." Peter can feel Wade tenses under his hands. "I will not use you as a distraction technique to come out, you're far more important than that." Wade blushes, and Peter kisses his nose. "Thank you for offering sweetie." Wade's cheeks flush even redder, and he breaks out into a huge smile.

 "Ooh, better idea, yeah we are a genius." Wade says, nodding to himself. Peter pokes him in the side to get his attention back. 

"I can't hear them baby, mind filling me in?" Peter asks. Wade nods, bouncing in his seat. 

"Yeah, you're nervous about telling the avengers, so we won't." Wade says, Peter tilts his head to the side waiting for Wade to explain. "We tell them one at a time, obviously Thor is last, dude is really loud." Wade explains, Peter chews his lip. 

"That might actually work. Who would we tell first?" Peter asks, mostly out of curiosity.

 "I dunno, they're your family Petey." Wade prompts. "Who would be the easiest for you to come out to?" Peter hides himself against Wade's chest.

 ... 

"Hey Bruce." Peter says, plopping into the chair beside him.

 "Hey Penny, what have you been up to?" Bruce asks, and Peter tilts the chair back studying the ceiling. 

 "Well, I've got a boyfriend." Peter offers, and then scowls at himself. Bruce smiles at him, calm and accepting. 

"He make you happy?" Bruce asks, seeming to sense Peters reluctance. Guy is perceptive. 

"Yeah, he's great, really too good to me." Peter mumbles, trying to hide a blush. Bruce just smiles warmly at him.

 "Nobody will ever be too good to you." Bruce says, voice calm and serious. "You deserve the best kiddo." He says ruffling Peter's hair. Peter bats his hands away. 

"Thanks Bruce, that means a lot." Peter says, smiling up at him.

 "No problem, hey can you pass me that print out?" Bruce asks, gesturing toward the printer. Peter hands it over quickly.   "There's something else on your mind isn't there?" Peter nods. 

"Tell me in your own time kid." Bruce ruffles Peter's hair again.

 "Thanks Bruce." Peter says, watching the man work in silence for a while. Peter let's himself grow comfortable in Bruce's space and pulls his knees up to his chest to start talking. 

"Okay, so my boyfriend has been encouraging me to tell all of you guys this, but I've been so scared, and he said I should do it one at a time so I am, but it's just really intimidating, and I don't want you guys to be disappointed in me or anything y'know?" Peter says, barely stopping to breathe, Bruce has calmly turned to face him, giving Peter his full attention.

 "I promise I won't be upset with you Penny, just breathe for me, and tell me what's going on, okay?" Bruce says, tone smooth and comforting. Peter nods. 

"Okay, I've got this." Peter says, mainly to himself. "Umm, I'm transgender, and I'd appreciate it if you would maybe please call me Peter?" His voice lilts upwards in question.

 "Of course Peter." Bruce assures. "Your pronouns are he, and him, right?" Peter breathes a sigh of relief. 

 "Yeah, thank you Bruce." Peter says, sincerely.

 "It's no problem Peter." Bruce assures. "Thank you for trusting me with this. Do you want any help researching hormone therapy, or are you going to wait?" Peter beams at him.

 "I'd really appreciate that, can I have a hug?" Peter asks. Shifting nervously from foot to foot. Bruce wraps him in a warm hug, and Peter feels his anxiety just seep out of him. 

"You're a good kid Peter." Bruce informs him. Peter rubs the tears from his eyes, pulling out of the hug. 

"Thank you." Peter whispers. "Can we look into hormone therapy now? I'm curious." Peter mumbles, Bruce nods and Peter pulls his chair up behind Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Natasha


	3. Telling Nat

 'Spiderwoman' and 'ninja spiderman' leaping into action together have become a rather common sight around New York, and Peter and Wade regularly meet on the rooftop on thirty-first Street, Wade had dragged Peter too. Which is silly and romantic and fun, but not too close to either of their homes.

 "Hey baby boy, your scary spider aunt is coming back from her mission tonight isn't she?" Wade asks, grabbing Peter and pulling him into his lap. Peter groans, trying not to think about Russian values on transgender people.

"Yeah, s-she is." Peter's voice shakes slightly. Wade rubs his back gently.

 "Hey baby boy." Wade shushes him. "You're okay, don't get too lost in your noggin Spidey, that's my job." Wade taps his own forehead to make his point, and Peter winces. 

"Didn't mean to encroach on your market." He jokes half-heartedly. Wade laughs. 

"You're hilarious!" Wade crows. Peter ducks his head. "You know you'll be okay Petey, right? And if she's not happy about it I'll fight her." 

"As sweet as that is she'd destroy you." Peter says, kissing Wade's forehead. 

"I'm not saying you're wrong." Wade starts and then seems to be glaring at himself. "Yes I know he's right, shut up I'm trying to have a conversation." Peter pokes his side, and Wade looks up at him, and seems to shake off the voices. "Healing factor man." Wade shrugs. "I'd live." Peter kisses his forehead through their masks.

 "No fighting Black Widow, I like you being in one piece." Peter informs him. Wade makes a suggestive noise.

 "Like all my parts where they are, don't you baby boy?" Wade says, tone gravelly and suggestive. Peter punches his arm.

 "Shut up, I'm stressing here." Peter grumbles. Wade laughs, and presses a small peck to Peter's lips.

 ... 

The stress doesn't fade, Peter has nearly worked himself into a panic attack and Aunt Nat is watching him the moment she arrives. 

"Hey, Aunt Nat, missed you." Peter says, bouncing up to hug her, jittery with nervous energy. 

"Hey kiddo, been too long." Nat says, pulling him into a headlock and messing up his hair. 

"Get off me!" Peter groans, trying to twist out of her grip. 

"Fine, fine, I'm off. You look tense, wanna spar?" Natasha offers, Peter nods.

 "I'm in. Just, don't kill me." Peter pleads. She laughs and drags him to the gym. 

"I'll go easy on you, Паучок. Don't worry." Natasha promises, Peter leaps off the wall toward her. Web flying toward where her foot was. Instead she does a backhand spring leaping out of his way. "Nice one kiddo." 

"I'm touched really." He retorts, dancing backwards as her foot swings past his face. He misses her arm sweeping his legs out from under him. 

"You should be." She says, smile wide and hair flying as she lands squarely on her feet and holds out a hand to help him to his. He wraps a leg around it and yanks her to the floor beside him. 

"Didn't you teach me not to ever let my guard down during a fight." He teases.

"I'm impressed." She admits, lying near his side and staring at the roof. "What's got you so pumped up?" He groans hiding under his arms. 

"Can we just spar again?" He pleads. She gives him a solid look.

 "Sure Penny, no problem." Natasha answers climbing to her feet, Peter flinches. "Okay, no there's a problem, you need to talk to me Penny." Peter whines. 

"Well, um I haven't told Clint yet so I'd prefer if you didn't, but well I'm Transgender." Peter mumbles, covering his face. 

"Name?" She asks. 

"Peter?" He mumbles. She nods decisively and he peeks over at herm 

"Cool. Now Peter, wanna spar again?" She asks. The tension bleeds out of his shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленький паук =Little Spider according to Google translate 
> 
> Next up Clint


	4. Telling Clint

"So next up is feather head right?" Wade asks, legs kicking in the air sitting upside down on the couch. 

"That's not his name." Peter mumbles. 

"Ah yeah, what is it again, Katniss? Bird brain? Robin Hood?" Wade asks. Peter sits down beside him with a bowl of popcorn and shoves a handful into Wade's mouth, muffling his speech. 

"Shut up you, I know what you're trying to do?" Peter pouts at him.

"Whu?" Wade mumbles pieces of popcorn flying out of his mouth. Peter wipes a piece off his arm. 

"Ew, Wade. Gross." Peter grumbles. Wade swallows. 

"What Petey? What am I doing? Tell me!" Wade asks, arms crossed as he pouts up at his boyfriend. 

"You're trying to distract me and cheer me up." Peter mumbles, Wade beams at him and falls partially into his lap trying to get himseld back upright. 

"Is it working?" Wade asks, pulling himself firmly into Peter's lap, and then looking slightly surprised to find himself there. 

"Yeah, it is." Peter grins, pressing a kiss to Wade's lips. Wade pulls away. 

"Good Deadpool." Wade says, cheerily, beaming at himself.

"Bad Deadpool." Peter retorts, digging his fingers into Wade's sides. 

 "Bad?" Wade says, lips wobbling as he looks up at Peter, magically managing to pout as he squirms in Peter's grip. Peter rests his forehead against Wade's. 

"No, you're a very good Deadpool." Peter says, Wade beams at him.

"Victory kiss!" Wade leans forward and slams their noses together. Peter pulls back groaning.

"Nice one." Peter mumbles. 

"You love me." Wade replies, Peter kisses his cheek.

...

"I know you're there, don't even try to shoot that nerf gun at me." Peter informs the vent. Clint groans and army crawls out. 

"How do you always know?" He whines, dropping the nerf gun on Peter's desk. Peter waggles his fingers at him. 

"Spidey senses." Peter jokes. Clint settles onto the stool across from him.  "Also you breathe loud." 

"I do not!" Clint yells incensed. Peter laughs. 

"You totally do how do you think Uncle Phil knows about your nest over his office?" Peter asks, Clint's jaw drops. 

"He knows!" Clint screeches. Peter cracks up. 

"Of course he knows, he's Phil." Peter replies, and Clint nods in acknowledgment of that point. 

"Fine, so. What are you doin'?" Clint asks, twirling around. 

"Science." Peter retorts.   
  


"Well, someone's snippy today. You don't normally pout when you're getting your need on." Clint comments, stopping and giving him assesing looks. "What's up Penny, Penster, lady Stark?" Peter groans. 

"Umm, that's up." Peter mumbles, gesturing toward him. Clint cocks his head to the side. "The Penny thing." Peter mumbles. 

"The, your name thing?" Clint asks. Peter nods. "Okay I give up, I'm really lost." Clint admits. 

"I'd like it if you call me Peter." Peter mumbles. Clint makes a curious noise, and Peter looks up at him. 

"Oh. Are you like a dude or something?" Clint asks, Peter laughs. 

"Yeah something like that." Peter says, chewing his lip.  
  


"So I just say he, him, and Peter and it's all good?" Clint asks. Peter has to stop for a moment. 

"Pretty much, yeah." Peter says. "I mean, well yeah." Clint nods. 

"You look kinda, well y'know." Clint gestures at Peter's figure. Peter nods. "Is there something to do about that?" Peter relaxes in his seat, turning to fully look at his uncle. 

"Me and Bruce are looking into hormone therapy it should help, and I'm also looking into a chest binder, it makes your chest look flat." He explains before Clint can ask, the archer nods. 

"Have you known for long?" Clint asks. Peter smirks at him.

"Clint when was the last time you say me in a dress." Peter asks, eyes flashing with mirth.

"I've never see you in a dress, have I?" Clint says, eyebrows furrowed. 

"That's how long I've known." Peter informs him. 

"Shit kid, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Clint asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

"I dunno it's just, really intimidating." Peter mumbles, blushing deeply. "What if you guys had hated me?" Clint hugs him tight.  
  


"That never would have happened Peter. I'm really sorry you didn't feel safe telling us." Clint says. "And I'm glad you trusted me with it now." Peter practically tackles him back into a hug. 

"I'm glad I trusted you too." Peter says. Clint grunts. 

"Good, now do you mind getting off of me?" Clint asks, shoving at his shoulder. Peter flops onto his back.   
  


"Funny this conversation with you, and the one with Natasha I wound up on the floor." Peter says. "You two are very alike." Clint scoffs.   
  


"You take that back." Clint grumbles, Peter laughs. "Wait you told Nat first, dude what the hell!" Peter cracks up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Thor.


	5. Thor!

"Hey Petey, Lightening Britches is up next right?" Wade asks. Pressing his cold feet under Peter's thigh.

 "You really should learn my family member's names." Peter informs him trying to sound as Stern. It's hard to pull off when Wade is trusting him with so much skin on display. Wade kicks his foot lightly pulling Peter out of his head. 

"You know I already know their names." Wade says. "I just like making you try to pretend you aren't laughing." Peter scowls at him for a moment, before allowing himself to crack a smile. 

"You're not as funny as you think you are." Peter teases, and Wade beams at him, a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

 "Am I funnier?" Wade gasps, holding a hand over his mouth. Peter rolls his eyes. "Who knew this was possible my greatest achievement achieved!" He jumps up placing a foot on the coffee table. "I am funnier than I think I am. The world laughs." Peter webs his mouth shut. 

"Much better." Peter teases, laughing as Deadpool struggles to pull the web off. "Now that's funny." 

...

Thor lands on the roof mjölnir held loosely in his hand. Peter leaps at him wrapping the Norse God in a hug.

 "Young Penny, it has been too long since I last saw you!" Thor's voice booms across the room, and the others stop by to say hello. 

"It has, I've missed you dude." Peter says, smiling at the god. Thor wraps him in a rather crushing hug.

"Yo, Thor!" Tony calls, and Peter regulates himself to the sidelines while the Avengers have a totally manly hug fest. He waits for the others to head out. 

"Hey dude, can we talk?" He asks Thor, garnering the gods full attention.

 "Of course young Penny. I still don't understand why you insist on calling me dude." Thor says, trying to look confused. Peter grins.

 "Same reason you still call Tony Man of Iron." Peter replies with a wink. Thor laughs heartily.

 "It is fun messing with him, and he makes it so easy." Thor whispers, leaning toward Peter. Peter laughs. "Now young Penny, what have I missed in your life? What must you tell me?" Thor seems very serious, and Peter sobers up.

"Well, I uh, I've come out as trans to my family." Peter mumbles, rubbing at his neck. "I've just been waiting to tell you." Thor nods for a moment, and then frowns. 

"What is this trans? And why did you have to escape it alone?" Thor asks, looking rather befuddled. Peter gives a nervous laugh.

"Oh trans is short for transgender. It means you're born as one gender but you feel like another." Peter explains, forgetting to be nervous. "Like I was born Penny, right?" Thor nods, and Peter takes a deep breath. "but Peter suits me better, because I feel like a Man not a Woman." Thor nods.

 "Of course. That makes sense." Thor says. "Did you know my brother was a woman for a while?" Peter laughs, relieved by the easy reception.

 "No I didn't. Anything cool happen to her?" Peter asks, perching on a stool. Thor nods. 

"There's so many stories I could tell you young Peter, at one time Loki gave birth to a six legged horse." Thor begins, Peter settles in to listen, glad to know Thor won't be treating him any differently. 

"Sounds like quite the story Thor, tell me about it." Peter says, relaxing into his seat. Everyone knows Thor can talk for ages when it comes to Asgard, and especially when it comes to his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

"Peter, baby boy are you okay?" Wade asks. Peter's hands are gripped tight around a sheet of paper. Wade walks around behind a shaking spiderman, going on tiptoe to peer over Peters shoulder so he can see the paper clutched in Peter's hands.

"I was on my way here, and I just." Peter sniffles, waving the paper toward Wade. "They were raising awareness. I was so lucky, everyone was so excepting but other people..." Wade pulls the paper from his hands, skimming it quickly. It's a short blurb about suicide rates in the trans community. 

"Oh baby boy, it's okay." Wade wraps an arm around Peter's shoulders. Petrr shrugs him off. 

 "No it's not. It's not okay. Maybe I can't help them, but Spiderman can." Peter explains. "If I came out, maybe people could be more accepting. At least of themselves." Hr let's Wade pull him back into the mercenary's arms. Wade kisses his forehead. 

"You're such a goody two shoes hero person Petey." Wade says. Peter snuggles closer, and gives Wade an impish grin. "Ugh stop making me so good!" Wade whines. "I'll go with you when we tell them." He perks up suddenly, looking down the street. "Hey, I hear sirens, bound to be media there." Peter is swinging toward the noise in an instant. Wade tumbling after him. 

"It's a Bank robbery Deadpool. Please don't kill anyone." Peter begs. Wade scoffs. 

"But that's the best part Spidey. How will I have fun if nobody gets unalived?" Wade whines. Peter rolls his eyes.

"No kisses for a month if you kill anyone." Peter replies. Deadpool gasps as they stroll into the main room. 

"No kisses? Like zero whole kisses?" Wade asks. "You would be so cruel." He whines following Peter through the bank window. 

"We said no talking!" A man in a black ski mask yells, leveling a gun with Wade's head.

"Ten bucks says he's a robber." Wade stage whispers to Peter. The gun is snatched out of the guys hand with Peter's web. 

"I never would have considered that I thought they were just nice vacationers going skiing." Peter teases. Wade laughs. Two other men rush out of the vault as Peter webs the first one to the wall. 

"I got them!" Wade yells, pulling out his guns.

"No killing!" Peter cries, earning a groan. 

"Fine." Wade grumbles, shoving thr gun back into his pocket, and the first man shoots him. Wade continues to walk toward him. "That wasn't very nice." He growls, knocking the man out with the butt of his own gun. When he turns the other one has already fainted. "Lame!" Deadpool whines. Spiderman grabs his arm, and drags him toward the door following the flood of hostages.

"Hello!" Peter yells. A dozen flashbulbs go off in his face.

"Spiderwoman. Spiderwoman!" People yell, peter groans. "What can you-" "Why save-"

"Hey, I've got news for y'all, so I hope you're filming." Peter yells, anf the crowd settles down. A few reporters nod vigorously. "I'm transgender, call me Spiderman. Also this is my boyfriend! Bye!" He wraps an arm around Wade's waist and swings him away from the media. All of them yelling questions after him. 

... 

"Peter, you couldn't warn us first." Tony whines. Peter hesitates in the doorway. 

"About?" Peter asks. 

"Spiderman coming out! I mean I'm proud of you, but if you'd warned me my lawyers would've been ready to handle slander." Tony explains. Peter shrugs.

"It needed to be done." He mumbles. Tony nods his understanding.

"Okay, well my legal team has your back kiddo." Tony says. Peter wraps his dad in a hug.

"Thank you." Peter whispers. "Really thanks." Tony laughs.

"You know I love fighting bigots, it was a huge perk to marrying your pops. I mean the Conservatives flipped out. Captain America marrying a man the horror.." Tony brushes it off, laughing at himself. 

 "Thanks anyways." Peter mumbles. "Means a lot to me." Tony ruffles his hair. 

"You're a good kid Peter." Tony teases, earning a playful shove.

"Shut up Stark!" Peter grumbles.

"That isn't how you should talk to your father!" Steve calls from the kitchen. Tony and Peter groan and flop onto the couch.

"Kill joy." Tony grumbles. 

"I heard that!" Steve yells. Peter snickers.


	7. Loki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and random goon discuss Peters gender.
> 
> This chapter has been in the works for ages and it's not exactly what I wanted to be but I was encouraged to post it so here we are. Also this is shorter so think of it as a bonus chapter.

  
"Hey Peter, a little birdy told me that the Avengers are currently battling Lightning Britches crazy brother downtown." Wade informs Peter. Peter is yanking his suit on immediately.  
  
"What's he want this time." Peter groans.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual, take over the world shtick." Wade says, Peter giggles. "Can I come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll  even give you a ride." Peter says, Wade leaps onto his back.  
  
"Woo hoo, mush!" Wade yells, Peter rolls his eyes and swings down the street. "Left here Spidey!" Wade yells, gesturing ahead of them.  
  
Peter lands on the roof and some lackey of Loki's points him out.  
  
"Look who's joined the party." He says. "'Spiderwoman." The man sneers. Thor glares at him and the battle halts.  
  
"He prefers Spider _man,_ fool." Tony yells. The man laughs.  
  
"Does the little lady have a problem." He sneers at Peter advancing toward him ignoring the glares the rest of the team shoots his way. Wade steps between Peter and the perceived threat, although with the way Loki is stalking toward them Peter is unsure how much help Wade will actually be.  
  
"Brick!" Loki's voice rings out strong and threatening. Peter peaks over Wade’s shoulder, standing on tiptoe to watch events unfold. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm going to teach 'Spiderwoman a little lesson on family values." He hisses, sounding vindictive, and self-satisfied. Peter bursts out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god that's gold dude. Family values from the guy attempting to destroy the city." Peter pretends to wipe tears from his eyes. "You're working with an alien who once gave birth to six legged horse, but I need to be taught a lesson on family values." Brick looks slightly flabbergasted.  
  
"Brick, Spiderman's gender has no bearing on our current quarrel." Loki hisses, voice sharp like a whip. Brick shrugs.   
  
"Meh, I think it's gross. What she's trying to do." Brick explains, Loki gives him a disgusted look.  
  
"You're gross." Tony calls playfully. Peter would expect him to be more defensive, but he knows Tony is reveling in watching this idiot getting himself killed. Loki grabs Brick by the arm and tosses him to Thor.  
  
"I agree man of Iron." Thor replies smacking Brick with his hammer. The man flies back toward loki bouncing off a shield of green magic and right back into Thor’s grip. Wade bursts out laughing.

“Peter look, bad guy ball.” He splutters giggling into his gloves. Peter just pulls him into a hug.

“Wade?” Peter asks, ignoring Loki and Thor as they tear new bad guy a new one.

“Uh huh.”  Wade mumbles attention split between Peter and Loki refusing to high five Thor.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Peter says pushing Wades mask up.

“Fuck yeah baby boy!”


End file.
